The present invention is directed to a cable plow comprising a chassis moving over the ground or surface to be plowed and to be provided with a cable, a plow element is pivotably mounted on an end of a swivel arm being secured to a pivot point on the chassis, said plow element being composed of a combination of displacement parts or plowshares and a laying housing, wherein the plow element together with the swivel arm is adjustable into raised positions above the desired horizontal plowing position and the plow element is also additionally pivotable around the pivot point in a plane that lies parallel to the plowing direction.
Cable plows, that the assignee of the present application manufactures and distributes in numerous modifications, are suitable for laying lighter cables, given narrow and tight laying lines. For example, the laying depth amounts to approximately 80 cm. The cable to be laid and plowed under is continuously supplied and laid by the laying housing arranged to follow the plowshare. A cable drum can be attached to the chassis of the plow but, as needed, can also be attached to the tractor vehicle pulling the plow.
Such cable plows are generally used on land. It would be desirable to be able to provide a cable plow that also will handle larger cable diameters and that can, in particular, be utilized over different terrains, which may include shallow water and underwater utilization. In such areas of utilization, the ground is, in part, very easy to penetrate, since it is composed of mud and silt. However, coral or rock formations can also appear that will provide considerable resistance to the plowshare. It is not necessary that the depth of 80 cm be observed in this case. Shorter or smaller penetration depths are adequate.